Metal Gear Solid: The Slithering Snake
by rammo
Summary: A tale of deception and action. A new metal gear was developed by a mystery man. Snake goes on the hunt, Please R&R it would be greatly appreciated. This is my first fan fic. Rated for Violence, Mature Sexual Themes and Language
1. chpt 1: Dead man walking

Chapter 1: The Dead Man Walking  
  
Snake: 'Otacon, do you read me?' my words were hurried and anxious  
  
Otacon: 'Yeah, Snake, what?s up?' Otacons words were cool and almost reassuring ?Is something wrong?'  
  
Snake: ' I see disturbances in the air... but nothing is on the radar... could they be using stealth?' I looked around the room, the pipes and cement walls in the dim warehouse distorted with transparent waves curling and twisting.  
  
Otacon: '... I don?t know, God help us if they do... put on your Thermo goggles and check for heat signatures' now he sounded more unsure than I was. I reached into my belt pouch and pulled out a heavy piece of equipment. The goggles slipped on over the bandanna and engaged with the touch of a button. An array of colors filled my vision: purple, blue, red, black. One shole of colors stood out though a sort of bluish green with swirls of yellow coming from the dark blue pipes and spreading through the room.  
  
Snake: 'Gas...' I said inquisitively. I took off the goggles and pulled a gas mask from my inventory.  
  
Snake: 'Its OK Otacon... it was gas... luckily I picked that gas mask back in the basement eh?'  
  
Otacon: 'Amen to that, you had me worried there, I thought they had stealth...'  
  
Snake: 'Me too,... ... over and out,' The codec went out with a beep. I went to the next room and saw the same disturbances in the air. Same thing for the rooms that followed... something was amiss  
  
Snake: 'Otacon, this whole thing stinks...' my tongue was accusing and venomous  
  
Otacon: 'I know... a leak like that just doesn't fill, what is it probably five rooms now... maybe more.' he sounded as suspicious as me  
  
Snake: 'Think it's a trap?'  
  
Otacon: 'Dunno,'  
  
Snake: 'Its completely odorless, if I didnt notice the vapors I?d be takein? a nice and long nap about now...'  
  
Otacon: 'Yeah, your probably right. Watch your back, Snake' another beep as his face faded from the tiny monitor on my wrist. I looked over to one of the pipes along the wall  
  
Snake: 'Propane...' I said in a composed voice looking at the small yellow sign.  
  
Snake: 'Hmm...?No Smoking eh? I'll have to remember that when I'm leaving...'  
  
The halls all came to an end with an airlock. The doors on my side opened with a swish and closed behind me. The contaminated air was sucked out by a vacuum device on all surfaces of the room. And then with another swish the front door opened.  
  
Snake: 'Otacon, something is definitely fishy. The gas was propane...'  
  
Otacon: 'How could you not smell it, they have to scent that stuff so that you can tell if there is a leak.'  
  
Snake: 'Exactly what I was thinking. But that's not all'  
  
Otacon: 'What else?'  
  
Snake: 'Theres an airlock at the end of the hall and there is all sorts of biohazard suits along the walls. This is no accident.'  
  
Otacon: 'That may be true, but right now you have to find the hostages.'  
  
Snake: 'Right, the prodigy nuclear physicist and the computer expert. What a pair.' I joked for the moment for no particular reason but quickly regained an air of seriousness. Beep... the codec clicked off. The area was clear so I casually pressed onward. Twenty minutes passed by painfully slow. The lack of sentries made it all too evident that something was up. Just then the codec rang.  
  
Snake: 'Snake here... what is it Otacon?'  
  
Otacon: 'I checked some security tapes and satellite surveillance photos...' he was way too worried for comfort.  
  
Snake: 'And?'  
  
Otacon: 'There's records that Liquid has been running this little party. And apparently he is the one who authorized the building of that little gas trap you went through.'  
  
Snake: 'I thought he died in Shadow Moses!' I was totally floored by the news  
  
Otacon: 'Apparently not...'  
  
Snake: 'But I killed him'  
  
Otacon: 'Not good enough...'  
  
Snake: 'I shot him in the head!'  
  
Otacon: 'Hmm... that is a dilemma...'  
  
Snake: 'There was hardly anything left of the head either, I shot it with a Desert Eagle. No way he could have survived!'  
  
Otacon: 'This is so weird!'  
  
Snake: 'I know... he should be dead and buried.'  
  
Otacon: 'No, not that...'  
  
Snake: 'What then? Theres more!?' my body shook with horror and anticipation  
  
Otacon: 'Raven and Ocelot... even Mantis!'  
  
Snake: 'They are all dead! This cannot be happening!' I became numb with terror  
  
Otacon: 'Not only that but Vamp is over there with them.' the bad news just pilled on me  
  
Snake: 'Well, he is still alive but why would he work with Fox Hound?'  
  
Otacon: 'Snake, take it easy youve killed them before. You can do it again.' his confidence in me helped me put things back in perspective and I calmed down a little bit  
  
Snake: 'Yeah, except for Vamp.' I was upset but still calm  
  
Otacon: 'Youre right... but you can still incapacitate him'  
  
Snake: 'Hmm... I hope so... Snake over and out'  
  
Otacon: 'Wait Snake.' Otacon caught me just before I switched off  
  
Snake: 'What?'  
  
Otacon: 'Please be careful.' he was solemn  
  
Snake: 'I will, dont worry...'  
  
Otacon: 'OK... over and out' the same click and beep tone I have heard so many times before occurred.  
  
Snake: 'DAMMIT!' I erupted as my fist crashed against the wall and I leaned against it breathing heavily  
  
Snake: 'I dont know how the HELL this can be happening... DAMMIT!' I punched the wall and my back slid down it and I sat on the floor.  
  
Snake: 'Keep it together man... keep your cool. Man I need a smoke' I reached into my belt pouch and pulled out my lighter and cigs. My hand trembled with anger as I slid a cigarette into my mouth and lit it. After a few drags and the smooth smoke filled my lungs I stood up and regained my composure. I drew my SOCOM from my side holster skrewed on the suppressor and c o c k e d it. I walked down the hall to finish my mission.  
  
I opened a large rusted metal door with a loud squeak. I found myself in a dark room, it was unsettling how the black twisted around me. Then suddenly a voice burst from all directions  
  
Voice: 'Snake! Glad you could join us! The party has just begun!' the English accent was familiar  
  
Snake: 'LIQUID!!' I yelled at the top of my lungs trembling with anger. The light flashed on blinding me momentarily. But when the white pain died a huge silhouette of a giant stood before me.  
  
Shadowed Man: 'We meet again Snake! The mighty Sioux warrior and the raven clash once again I see.' his Inuit accent was thick and unsettling  
  
Snake: 'Enlighten me Raven. How in the name of all things holly did you guys come back?'  
  
Raven: 'Through the magic of genomic science! They took our lifeless bodies and created clones.' his tone was gruff yet cool headed  
  
Snake: 'But it takes years for a cloned child to mature! I should be looking at a six year old...'  
  
Raven: 'But that is the beauty of it Snake... You are looking at a six year old!' his sandpaper lined throat let loose a rough and sinister laugh  
  
Snake: 'How-?' my eyes widened with utter disbelief  
  
Raven: 'We are running on vintage materials Snake just like you and your brother Liquid before us. Vamp and Ocelot assisted in the aging process and they artificially aged the cloned babies. It is funny, the same technology that was used to make you created us! We all even got upgraded. Allow me to demonstrate...' He picked up a brick which laid near a partially completed wall and crushed it into dust. My mouth gaped and my eyes widened with terror.  
  
The door at the other side of the room with a mechanical hiss and a tall man walked out.  
  
Raven: 'Ah just in time sir the show was about to begin!' Raven was enthusiastic  
  
Man: 'We'll finally see the end of this epic story won't we?' said a cool voice with an English accent.  
  
Snake: 'LIQUID!!!' I exploded with fear but immediately after I found myself in a incredible amount of pain picking myself up out of the ground. Raven punched me to the ground so hard I was embedded into the concrete.  
  
Snake: 'Ugh... he wasn't lying about the improvements...' I said groggily as I hunched over. And then I found myself across the room lying on the floor with my face in a world of pain.  
  
Raven: 'HA HA HA! HO, the Legendary Solid Snake beaten by a six year old dead man' I never thought I would live to see the day!' Raven was laughing triumphantly. I stood again slowly and painfully. But I remembered the gun, I snatched it out of the holster again and pointed it at Raven. But he seemed to not be scared no... he laughed!  
  
Raven: 'GWAH HA HA HA! Snake we knew you'd bring guns into this! How stupid do you think we are? Ocelot had us all fitted with Fortune's little gizmo,' he patted a small device hooked onto his belt  
  
Raven: 'Bullets wont touch us as you know.' I lowered my gun, it was hopeless there was no way that I could beat all these mutated circus freaks without weapons. Liquid produced a gun from his trench coat. There was a bang and then blackness 


	2. Chpt 2: Cruel Awakening

Chapter 2: Cruel Awakening  
  
Lights, numbers and various computations that I couldnt make heads nor tails of flew past me almost blinding me. Then I was sitting in the HQ of Philanthropy with a throbbing headache and a cold sweat.  
  
Otacon: 'You did good Snake, that was European Extreme Mode James Bond himself couldn't get himself outta that mess.' Otacon's voice rang from across the room. I looked towards him he was at the computer but facing me looking concerned. A loud clap of thunder shook the room, I must have been in that VR for hours, when I got here there were no clouds.  
  
Snake: 'I gotta smoke I'll be back in a few.' I undid all of the fastenings and wires that hooked me into the VR world and strode off. At the bottom of the steps I took the gray rain parka.  
  
I wandered along the empty sidewalk with water sloshing under foot and beads of rain bouncing off of my face. I felt empty inside, that VR felt so real... it actually scared me. All the real unsavory characters I came across in the past six years. I walked across a small coffee shop and saw happy faces smiling laughing. I envied them so much that it hurt. I turned my head and walked away and tossed my butt on the ground. There was a nudie bar across the street, that was more fitting to cheer me up than some yuppies.  
  
I walked out almost four hours later completely hammered stumbling when a car stopped in front of me.  
  
Otacon: 'I thought I would find you here. Cummon,' said Otacon as he stepped out and opened the back door for me.  
  
The next morning light pierced my eyes like a bullet, my head was throbbing and confused.  
  
Otacon: 'Snake, You up yet?' he called from the other room  
  
All I did to answer was grumble. My room was empty except for a desk that had a computer and a lamp on it and the bed on the opposite side of the room. I walked like a zombie to the door, my feet felt like I was wearing a pair of cement shoes from one of those mafia flicks.  
  
Otacon: 'Snake! You up' I got something o show you!' He was anxious 'Its about a new Metal Gear!'  
  
Snake: '!?!' suddenly the cement shoes were chipped from my feet and I flew down the stairs. The computer room had four people in it aside from Otacon and me. Raiden, Mei Ling, Meryl, and...  
  
Snake: 'SOLIDUS!!' I balled my fists and lunged at him 


	3. Chpt 3: Family Ties

Chapter 3: Family Ties  
  
Otacon: 'SNAKE NO!' Otacon reached out and grabbed my arm 'This is another one of your brothers, his name is Viper Snake, he's a good guy.' he explained while I tried to squirm out of his grip  
  
Snake: 'How can you be sure?' I argued still trying to escape his grasp, Mei Ling had to help hold me down... Raiden just kind of laughed in the corner but Mei Ling shot him a dirty look and he helped to restrain me too  
  
Otacon: 'How can you be sure?' he retorted 'Just give him a chance to explain the situation to you! Be reasonable Snake...' with that I quit fighting and they released me. I was huffy because I firmly believed that it was Solidus and wanted to beat the living s*** out of him but I kept my cool  
  
Otacon: 'Okay Viper, go ahead and tell him' 'Viper' stepped forward and cleared his throat  
  
Viper: 'As you know Fox Hound was your previous unit.' of course I know I thought angrily to myself 'Shortly after you retired from Fox Hound I joined' he's taking too long I thought to myself impatiently  
  
Snake: 'Get to the point!' I shouted at him everyone gave me a painful glare so I shut my mouth  
  
Viper: 'Okay, Fox Hound is joining forces with terrorist regime. The Israeli Vanguard to help fund and take part in the building of a new Metal Gear' he was quite composed while telling me about this whole scenario... it made me think that he was hiding something.  
  
Snake: 'Your not telling me something... I can smell a lie on your breath...' I was cold sounding everyone's eyes widened with shock and looked between me and Viper to see what was going to happen.  
  
Viper: 'You are right... I did lie...' his eyes lowered away from me... he looked guilty as OJ was. Everyone leaned forward eating up every bit of the drama that unfolded in front of them 'I designed and developed the Metal Gear.' everyone gasped I just clicked my tongue  
  
Otacon: 'You BASTARD!' he dove forward but nobody stopped him. He wrapped his hands around Viper's neck and throttled it. Raiden walked over and pulled him off, but Otacon didn't let go without a fight.  
  
Raiden: 'Dammit...Ota...con...ge...get offa him!' he finally managed to tear him off of Viper 'You just don't do that to a guy... you gotta kick him in the gut!' and he did thusly  
  
Viper: 'I... deserved.....that' he panted painfully as I picked him up by his shirt  
  
Snake: 'you'll get worse if you don't tell us the specs'  
  
Viper: 'It's a bipedal mobile tank capable of launching 'invisible' nukes to any point in the earth... it is also amphibious .' I clicked my tongue because I was agitated but Raiden voiced what I was thinking first  
  
Raiden: 'Bullshit' So is Ray!'  
  
Viper: 'We got the specs of Ray off the Marine's Archive Site, we hacked into it.'  
  
Raiden: 'We've got no worries then if it's a Ray. We killed tons of those.'  
  
Viper: 'But that's not all' he started  
  
Snake: 'Oh boy, here we go.'  
  
Viper: 'No weak points on it.'  
  
Raiden: 'Damn...'  
  
Viper: 'That is why I need you guys to get me there. I am the only one who can bring it down.' 


	4. Chpt 4: The Search

Chapter 4: The Search  
  
Snake: "I'll tell you what. Me and my partners will talk it over ... in the mean time stay with Raiden."  
  
Raiden: "Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" he said indignantly  
  
Snake: "No... you don't. Now get out of here." Viper strode out the door with Raiden flanking him as he passed me I stopped him and whispered in his ear "Keep an eye on him."  
  
Raiden: "Right." he said still huffy but he understood that we needed him to keep an eye on the situation. But he still felt left out. He continued out the door after Viper.  
  
Snake: "Do you think he is on level?"  
  
Otacon: "Who knows? It seems like he is sincere about the whole thing."  
  
Snake: "Yeah but, Something isn't quite kosher about him."  
  
Otacon: "Snake... you of all people should know better than to make arm chair theories. Anyways..." he was trailing off the subject of Viper "We need to find this place. Now according to what Viper said it should be in Israel right? I can probably get some satellite pictures of the country but that would take some time to view in detail"  
  
Snake: "What if it's underground or disguised as a legitimate building. They are not going to keep it out in the open. Or what if it's out at sea like RAY, it is basically a copy."  
  
Otacon: "Yeah, you have a point. But still maybe they didn't ya' know?"  
  
Snake: "What ever. Listen we need to think logically about this or we won't get anywhere."  
  
Otacon: "Okay..." his head drooped in disappointment  
  
Snake: "Right..."  
  
Meryl: "You know Snake you keep getting harder on us after each report of a Metal Gear"  
  
Otacon: "It's okay he is just getting frustrated, we all are Philanthropy does not have enough resources to deal with all of them" He turned to me "Maybe they put it near an oil field Because it's mechanical it would be hard to tell it apart from the machinery"  
  
Snake: "Good thinking Otacon" I patted him on the shoulder and then turned to Mei Ling "Can you check satellite photographs of all the oil fields in Israel. And in great detail please?"  
  
Mei Ling: "Yes sir!" she did a fake little salute and turned on her heel and walked to the computer.  
  
Meryl: "I'll start coffee. I can tell this is going to be a late night" and she was right we started he search at 12:35 noon and by the time we gave up for the night it was past 2:00 in the morning. I could hardly sleep the whole night, I tossed and turned.  
  
Meryl: "Dave, keep still baby. Here," she wrapped her arms around me and chewed on my ear lobes "Mmm..." She rubbed her hand up and down my abs and started to slip into my boxers when the door burst open  
  
Otacon: "Snake! We found it! We found Metal Gear!" 


	5. Chpt 5: Beta

Chapter 5: Beta  
  
Snake: "What the hell! Do people ever knock anymore?"  
  
Otacon: "Sorry."  
  
Snake: "You said you found Metal Gear? Where?"  
  
Otacon: "Alaska. Near ANWAR"  
  
Snake: "How did you find it?"  
  
Otacon: "It was by a complete accident, Mei Ling was looking at oil sites for it and saw a mysterious shape near an oil pump in Alaska."  
  
Meryl: "Isn't it illegal to pump oil in a nature reserve?"  
  
Snake: "Up until a few years ago when President Sears passed a bill to allow a few to be built so long as it did not disturb the migration route of the elk."  
  
Otacon: "Right, anyways we were lucky we made that mistake but we may not get lucky again."  
  
Snake: "We need to ask Viper about it, you know put a name with it. Jeez, had to be Alaska again. What is it with that place that just seems to draw Metal Gears to it."  
  
Otacon: "We need to talk to Viper now." his face was set and stern.  
  
Snake: "I'll call just a sec..." I ran to the kitchen and picked up the phone. I punched in the numbers hard and fast, my heart was racing. We were going to find out about the new Metal Gear. The line rang, after four pulses there was a click and I heard a familiar female voice  
  
Rose: "Hello, sorry we couldn't make it to the phone but you can leave a message and your number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible" there was about six short beeps and then one long one.  
  
Snake: "Cummon answer the phone it's important, Raiden... s*** guys he ain't answerin'" I hung up. I ran to get a par of pants on and shoes. "We're going to Raiden's" Meryl hopped up and slipped on her camouflage pants. "Not you Meryl."  
  
Meryl: "Why? Why can't I come?" She tilted her head inquisitively.  
  
Snake: "Viper may be up to something, it could be dangerous" that was the wrong thing to say  
  
Meryl: "So! Do you think I'm not capable of handling myself? Do you think I'm weak because I'm a woman? Is that it mister?" she was in a torrent of anger  
  
Snake: "Ok I'm sorry, you can come, just please be careful, I love you too much to..." Meryl cut me off  
  
Meryl: "Alright, let's just go." she was still holetyed.  
  
We were riding in my jeep, the only sounds were the jeep's engine and tires and the speeding of cars passing. No sirens, no radio, no talking. All was calm inside the car. But not all was calm in my head, it was racing with questions about whether or not Raiden was ok, why he wasn?t answering and where in Viper.  
  
Meryl: "Snake, slowdown you'll miss his road"  
  
We stopped in front of his apartment and dashed in. When we walked in the door we saw a war zone. The bookshelf was knocked over, most of the furniture was flipped, the aquarium was shattered and all the fish flopped around on the floor. And in the middle of it Raiden laid half conscious.  
  
Snake: "Raiden!"  
  
Meryl: "Oh my god!" me and Otacon ran to his aide and Meryl stayed back in shock.  
  
Raiden: "Ugh... man am I glad to see you." he shook with pain trying to sit up  
  
Snake: "Just stay down, what happened here?"  
  
Raiden: "Viper. He ran off, I tried to stop him... he said something about Alaska and Beta Gear, does it mean anything to you?" I looked at Otacon meaningfully  
  
Snake: "It is the new Metal Gear's name, we found it in ANWAR"  
  
Raiden: "Ugh man... help me up let's go"  
  
Snake: "No, you need to rest. Me and Otacon will handle it" I looked back at Otacon "Remember that I'm dead and buried?" I smiled, it took him a second but he smiled back.  
  
Otacon: "Let's go dig you up!" 


	6. Chpt 6: The Grave Diggers

Chapter 6: The Grave Diggers  
  
Raiden was taken care of by Meryl, we contacted Rose and she rushed back to the apartment. But me and Otacon had other things to do, like digging up my grave. We were in the jeep again this time we had music playing, old Van Hallen tapes that were warped from years of use. I was speeding again, this time I was looking for my cemetery.  
  
Otacon: "You got the M9?" he was referring to my tranquilizer pistol, it was a converted Beretta M92f with an excellent suppressor. I patted my chest and felt the metal under my shirt.  
  
Snake: "Oh yeah, never leave home without it" Otacon sniggered  
  
The tires whirred under the jeep, it was a low drone that only seemed to perpetuate the repetitiveness of driving.  
  
We drove for what seemed like an hour and finally we came up on a small dirt road with a metal arch over it. "Waverly Cemetery" was etched into the iron plaque. We turned slowly into the drive. I saw headstones floating above the graves in the shadows like the ghosts of the corpses hovering above the bodies they once inhabited. I almost felt a presence in the air. The graves surrounded us, all like ghouls closing in for the kill, but our business was not with them. I look downward and saw a small brick building in the distance watching over the rest of the cemetery, that was our target. I drove slowly towards the mausoleum, the lights shone on the building and revealed a man dressed in blue.  
  
Snake: "s***, security." I reached into my shirt and pulled out my M9. The Officer walked up to the car door and shined the flashlight into my face. "Is there a problem officer?"  
  
Officer: "Yes there is it is after hours and... WHAT THE!?!" I pointed the gun at his throat  
  
Snake: "Have a nice night officer..." the dart exited the gun with hardly any noise knocking the guard out almost instantly.  
  
When we got to the front of the mausoleum I looked up at the beautiful stained glass of Jesus on the crucifix and took a deep sigh.  
  
Snake: "Forgive me, God" SMASH, my fist went through the window, shards of colored gems fell to the ground. I started climbing through, my hands bled as I Lifted myself on broken glass.  
  
Snake: "Otacon."  
  
Otacon: "Yeah, Snake"  
  
Snake: "Get me the door charge."  
  
Otacon: "Why didn't you use it instead of bashing in that stained window?"  
  
Snake: "... oops. I forgot" Otacon shook his head I just kind of laughed.  
  
I landed on the marble floor with an echoing crunch of the glass under my boots. Otacon hopped in after me and clicked on a flash light.  
  
Otacon: "Here" he tossed me a flash when I turned it on it illuminated stone panels on the walls with engraved bronze plaques on each one of the. I searched for a specific name. Up and down my eyes searched for the right crypt. There it was, Solid Snake, my tomb. Otacon handed me the charge and I placed it on the front of the stone crypt. There was a beep and then an explosion. Chunks of rock flew through the room bouncing off of our bodies and the walls. After the dust settled I saw my casket waiting to be opened up.  
  
Snake: "Otacon help me get this." We both lugged the huge box onto the floor with a thud. I rubbed my hands together, this was it, what we've been saving for all these years. It was stuck but we opened it with only minor difficulty. CREEEK the hinges were rusted and loud from years of humid storage. There was a blanket covering up something lumpy. When I pulled it back there was weapons of every sort. My FAMAS from Shadow Moses, my SOCOM, grenades, flash bangs, chaff, the stinger, even Meryl's Desert Eagle.  
  
Otacon: "Man I forgot how much stuff you stored here."  
  
Snake: "Now we can go on that mission" I dug through the weapons and found my sneaking suit from Shadow Moses. There was a couple of bullet holes in it and a few blood stains but other than that it was in working order.  
  
Snake: "Okay we need to get this stuff into the jeep" We lifted the casket and slid it through the window.  
  
We made it, we got all the gear we needed to go on this mission. Now it was time to get a way up there. We new exactly the man for the job. So we headed for the airport bar, Peaty was probably drunk off his ass but all we needed was his airplane. We pulled in the parking lot for the airport and strode off for the final piece we needed before we could get to ANWAR . I opened the door and a cloud of cigarette smoke slapped me across the face. Otacon coughed uncontrollably, he was asthmatic and could not take smoke. We looked around and saw probably eight drunken pilots but Peaty was the only one surrounded by a crowd of giggling girls. He was telling them about his adventures with a former military agent and a computer whiz destroying giant robots and saving the world. We walked up and got very close.  
  
Snake: "Hello, Peaty..." his face darted up and he looked like he saw a ghost 


	7. Chpt 7: The Flight

Chapter 7: The Flight  
  
Peaty: "Sn... David how are yeh?" he acted jolly but I could see a hint of terror behind his smile  
  
Snake: "Not so good Peaty, why you gotta lie to these pretty girls like that huh?"  
  
Peaty: "I'm not lying. Girls cummon you gotta believe me." he was frantic but the girls left anyway disappointed with the wasted time they spent with him  
  
Peaty: "Snake, why do have to do that to me huh? I was just having some fun."  
  
Snake: "Your risking the exposure of our missions. Besides I was having a little fun too." I chuckled Peaty just gave a disgruntled grunt.  
  
Otacon: "We require your assistance"  
  
Peaty: "Yeah what is it"  
  
Snake: "We need you to fly us to ANWAR"  
  
Peaty: "Hell no! Not after you cost me a whole group of hot chicks!" he started to get really pissed, but it was understandable. Those girls were really hot!  
  
Snake: "Listen, it's not like we won't pay you."  
  
Peaty: "I know you guys are broke" he was right Philanthropy has been in a rut  
  
Snake: "I didn't say with money. Is my eternal gratitude worth anything?" his wrinkly and bearded face broke into a friendly grin  
  
Peaty: "You know I'd do anything for you guys. Besides what's an old man like me got to do anymore anyways." he was jolly, he really was a genuine human being. Always full of life and jubilance. And he was quite simple too, never too involved in his own affairs or in deep thought. He lived on his own which meant he could try and get twenty year olds in bed as much as he wanted... most of the time to no avail.  
  
Peaty: "Meet me near Anastasia." he was referring to his plane that was all worn out from years and years of use.  
  
Snake: "Right... um... we got a package we need to take with us."  
  
Peaty: "What kind of package?" he was stern he new that it probably meant trouble for him  
  
Snake: "You know... 'the package'" Peaty's brows furrowed then he got it.  
  
Peaty: "That package?" I nodded then indicated the parking garage  
  
Snake: "In the Jeep"  
  
Peaty: "You still got that old Willy huh?"  
  
Snake: "Never gonna' get rid of it"  
  
Otacon: "Okay so when can we take the package to the plane"  
  
Peaty: "First off, please call her Anastasia. But you can drop it off around three this morning and we'll head off about five. Till then get some rest, you look like hell." he smiled then headed out the door.  
  
Snake: "We're going to have to get a hotel room so we can get ready."  
  
Otacon: "Did the package happen to have my old lab coat?"  
  
Snake: "What? You didn't bring it?"  
  
Otacon: "I thought it was in the box."  
  
Snake: "I am not going all the way back home for your jacket, you should have thought about it before."  
  
Otacon: "OK mom."  
  
We got to the local Motel 7 (due to copyright laws I can not use the other number) and rang the bell at the front desk. The manager came running out from the back.  
  
Manager: "Can I help you sirs?" he had an almost fake sounding French accent  
  
Otacon: "Yeah could we get a room for the night?"  
  
Manager: "Yes let me see..." he started typing on the computer "All we have left at this time is the 'Lover's Suet'. is that ok?" Otacon looked over at me with a pissed of look in his eyes.  
  
Snake: "What ever, let's just take that."  
  
Manager: "We we, the Lover's Suet for the young couple." Otacon's eyes widened in horror  
  
Otacon: "But..." I stopped him  
  
Snake: "Thanks, let's go honey." Otacon's jaw dropped the manager tossed me the keys  
  
We got to the room and the whole place was pink... I hate pink.  
  
Otacon: "What the HELL was that about!?! I know our not..."  
  
Snake: "Don't even go there. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that two guys are sharing a room?"  
  
Otacon: "Yeah but..."  
  
Snake: "Then don't you think it was awfully clever of me to cover up?"  
  
Otacon: "Yeah but..."  
  
Snake: "Ok then, we are at an understanding. Get some rest, I'll sleep on the couch." I woke up at two in the morning and got suited up.  
  
Snake: "Otacon wakeup." he darted up  
  
Otacon: "Wha...*yawn*"  
  
Snake: "Let's go." we ran past the main desk, no one was there.  
  
Peaty: "Let me help you with that," we lifted the casket into the cargo bay "The sneaking suit has survived well I see." he looked me up and down, the gray combat suit looked pretty much the same as the last time I used it. "Alright hop in guys I'll fire up the engine." we sat in dusty seats and the smell of smoke entered my lungs. Otacon sputtered and pulled out his inhaler. There was a roar and the propeller began to spin. The plane crept forward gaining speed steadily. The nose began to lift and then we were off. The ground looked so far away, it reminded me the view from REX, it looked so much taller than it actually was, hanging precariously by one hand looking down. But that was back in the day, now we have a new hybrid, a new threat. My hands shook, I needed a smoke but Otacon was still coughing. Beta... damn, what is wrong with people, we don't need anymore weapons. People say that war is a necessary evil... it really isn't. War is just completely illogical, people should not have to die over something like believing in a certain religion or something like land. It was all too much to think about right now, my nerves were shot. I looked out the window, wisps of clouds floated past the window and stars dotted the sky like little suspended diamonds shimmering with some sort of life force.  
  
Peaty: "You okay there Snake?"  
  
Snake: "Yeah..."  
  
Peaty: "Yer awfully quiet."  
  
Snake: "..." Otacon coughed some more and used his inhaler again  
  
Peaty: "It's gonna be a long flight, you might as well sleep."  
  
Snake: "..." I reclined the seat and shut my eyes, it only took a few minutes. The drone of the propellers faded away into nothing and gave way to utter blackness.  
  
The plane shuddered and bounced off of the ground, I shot up from the seat and saw a snow covered runway.  
  
Peaty: "OK fellas, we're here in Anchorage. Me an Otacon'll stay at a hotel for contact. I've arranged for a snowmobile to be delivered to the hotel so you'll have to stop there first."  
  
Snake: "*sigh* I never thought I'd be back here 


	8. Chpt 8: The Daughter of a Snake

Chapter 8: The Daughter of a Snake  
  
We made it to the hotel, it wasn't much more than a medium sized cabin. As we approached it I noticed a white Articat snowmobile off to the side waiting for me.  
  
Peaty: "Awright Snake, we'll put the stinger in a box fur ya. We'll also put the silenced socom in your inventory."  
  
Snake: "Right *sigh* I'm gettin too old for this shit.  
  
Peaty: "I know what you mean, what are you about forty?"  
  
Snake "yah, listen guys while you pack up the snowmobile I'll be inside getting a coffee."  
  
When I opened the door a bell jingled and was greeted by a pretty smiling girl behind the counter with a nametag that said Jill  
  
Jill: "Hello sir how are you doing today?"  
  
Snake: "Fine" really I wasn't fine but I didn't feel like explaining why I was in a bad mood  
  
Jill: "Well what can I do for you?"  
  
Snake: "Black coffee, no creamer"  
  
Jill: "Wow tough guy." she was very articulate and sounded educated  
  
Snake: "Your not from around here are you?"  
  
Jill: "I was gonna say the same to you, I've never seen you around here. Besides what makes you say that?" a sly grin crept across her cute lips  
  
Snake: "Well, to star with the female population is virtually nil, you sound much too educated to have been from an Alaskan school, you don't have an accent, and also your much too cute to have been here for very long."  
  
Jill: "You're right, I moved here with my family last year. Where are you from?"  
  
Snake: "Well I'm not from Anchorage , but out in the Tundra I raised huskies for years."  
  
Jill: "Ooh... you are a tough guy."  
  
Snake: "Why did you guys move up here? There isn't exactly an excellent place for a family."  
  
Jill: "My father moved here as a researcher."  
  
Snake: "What'd he research?"  
  
Jill: "I Don't know, something about ANWAR, he's in the milit... oh..."  
  
Snake: "What?"  
  
Jill: "I'm sorry, I can't... I can't finish that."  
  
Snake: "Really, what's his name?"  
  
Jill: "Sorry, it's..."  
  
Snake: "Confidential"  
  
Jill: "Yeah, he has talked about a guy who lived with huskies, were you ever in the military?"  
  
Snake: "Sorry that's..."  
  
Jill: "Confidential... you are aren't you?"  
  
Snake: "Aren't I what?"  
  
Jill: "Your Solid Snake aren't you? You have got to be!"  
  
Snake: "Don't be crazy! He's been dead for years."  
  
Jill: "No he's not! My dad went to see him and his partners."  
  
Snake: "Wha?"  
  
Jill: "Yeah he came back today."  
  
Snake: "What... he...WHAT?" I sat down heavily on a stool  
  
Jill: "Yes, his codename is Viper Snake, but his real name is James Boss." this girl was my niece , she stood as evidence that us clones can reproduce. I heard bells jingle behind me  
  
Peaty: "Snake, yer snowmobile's all packed up." he looked over at Jill "Hey baby how you doin?'"  
  
Snake: "Hey that's...!" I began to get angry but that would be pretty hard to explain  
  
Jill: "I'm only seventeen years old...."  
  
Snake: "Yeah!"  
  
Peaty: "But still" he wiggled his eyebrows  
  
Jill: "Shut up!" she put her hands on her hips and scowled  
  
Peaty: "That's harsh. Anyways can we get a room here?"  
  
Snake: "NO!"  
  
Peaty: "Why not?"  
  
Snake: "Just no... you don't need a reason"  
  
Peaty: "Asshole"  
  
Snake: "Can we talk?"  
  
Peaty: "Sure" I stood and strode to the door  
  
Snake: "Outside"  
  
Peaty: "Oh" he followed me out into the bitter cold again.  
  
Snake: "She's my niece"  
  
Peaty/Otacon: "WHA?!"  
  
Otacon: "Viper's kid?" I nodded grimly "I thought you guys couldn't reproduce?"  
  
Snake: "We weren't supposed to be able to."  
  
Peaty: "Viper huh?"  
  
Otacon: "He built the Metal Gear We're after. It's supposed to be invincible."  
  
Peaty: "Damn, well you've destroyed hundreds of em one Metal Gear shouldn't be a problem for you. Right Snake?"  
  
Snake:"..."  
  
Peaty: "Right Snake?"  
  
Snake: "Quit being so fucking naive. Your an adult dammit!" my pent up rage exploded like a brick of C4. "I'm only human God!" my head drooped and my tone lowered "God... help me..." Thinking about who I left behind hurt badly and deeply. Everyone and everything I left behind could be lost today, and to the thing I have fought against for years. Or even my brother, if it came down to it we would have to battle. If I killed him... Jill... and I assume he has a wife... damn. He was only doing his job, he didn't do it to destroy the world... did he? Now I wish that I talked to him longer. Maybe get some more information from him. God I feel so guilty, so hurt.  
  
Otacon: "Snake you ok?"  
  
Snake: "I don't know"  
  
Peaty: "Of course you're all right, you've got to save the world again."  
  
Snake: "Meryl..."  
  
Peaty: "oh..."  
  
Snake: "I might... you know...." there was an awkward silence that drifted for five minutes or so until the door burst open.  
  
Jill: "Snake! My dad's on the phone, he said that he's ready for you."  
  
Snake: "Where is he?"  
  
Jill: "On the inside, he is going to assist you by codec?"  
  
Snake: "He wha? assist me? Assist me!? I chased him to Alaska to catch him..."  
  
Jill: "Yeah, did you think he was a bad guy or something?"  
  
Snake: "Well yeah, he did make Metal Gear..."  
  
Jill: "That's cold man."  
  
Snake: "Well can I talk to him?"  
  
Jill: "No, he'll contact you by codec in a half hour. But until then, I want to talk to you unky Snake" We went inside an sat at a table, she served up coffee.  
  
Snake: "Thank you"  
  
Jill: "No problem." she sipped her coffee slowly  
  
Snake: "So what do you want to know?"  
  
Jill: "Do I have an aunt?"  
  
Snake: "Her name is Meryl, we've been together ever since Shadow Mosses when I saved her."  
  
Jill: "Aww, that's so sweet. Do I have cousins?"  
  
Snake: "Up until now I thought we could not reproduce"  
  
Jill: "That's so sad..."  
  
We talked for a while, about everything. My partners our interests, Her friends, my apartment, her house, future plans. She lived in a nice home back in California, five bedrooms, five bathrooms, in ground pool in her house, she lived like a celebrity. She went to a prestigious private high school in Beverly Hills and hoped to become a doctor some day. She had a boyfriend who was also had a very bright future in the medical field. She started talking about her friends too; she was very popular back in her school but has no friends now. I showed her a group picture of Philanthropy, my family (she thought Raiden was cute). In mid conversation the codec rang...  
  
Snake: "Snake here"  
  
Viper: "Snake how are you?"  
  
Snake: "I'm doin good, you"  
  
Viper: "I'm doing ok. I see you've met my daughter"  
  
Snake: "Yeah, she's pretty damn sharp."  
  
Viper: "Ha ha ha, she got that from me. But the looks, that's her mom's"  
  
Snake: "Yes I'm sure you must be a genius to make an indestructible Metal Gear"  
  
Viper: "No not really, it was the greatest mistake I ever made. Well, as I Jill explained I'm on the inside right now and they haven't a clue I'm working with you."  
  
Snake: "Can't they listen in on your codec?"  
  
Viper: "No, I made sure that I have a secure line, anyways I'll send you the location via codec." there was a beep then I heard the exact position of the fortress in a mechanical voice. "It has also been forwarded to Otacon"  
  
Snake: "Thanks, but you have to explain to me what you did to Raiden."  
  
Viper: "That? I did that because his punk ass was going to compromise the mission by keeping me cooped up in that place. So I beat the daylights out of him"  
  
Snake: "Sounds just like Raiden. Too brave and proud for his own good yet too much of a wimp to fight his way out of a wet paper bag." We both laughed at my jest  
  
Viper: "That's too true. Anyways I have to go, I'll open up an air duct in the back of the building, over and out." the codec beeped off. I headed out.  
  
Snake: "Otacon, I'm ready."  
  
Jill: "Snake wait!"  
  
Snake: "What?"  
  
Jill: "... Be careful."  
  
Snake: "Right"  
  
Otacon: "Seriously, you have people waiting for you back home. Don't get caught."  
  
Snake: "You know I'm too good for that."  
  
Otacon: "Awright, you just go and save the world again." I sat down on the Articat, the seat was cold. The engine fired up with the riotous fury of a tiger. The wind relentlessly whipped my face while I made it out of town. The few buildings gave way to even fewer trees and miles of barren snow. Off in the distance I saw caribou, they are amazing creatures. When I lived in the tundra I fed and clothed myself by hunting them. As I drove closer they scooted off in the opposite direction. After a couple of hours the codec rang.  
  
Viper: "Ditch the snowmobile and the stinger"  
  
Snake: "Why?"  
  
Viper: "They are using a radar and will detect you if you have the snowmobile, and if you have the stinger you will be unable to move as quickly. But don't worry, I'll equip you with a new stinger when you fight Beta."  
  
Snake: "Right, over and out." beep. I slowed to a stop, took my suppressed socom and began to burry the snowmobile in the snowdrift. My hands stung from the cold, my pants began to seep because of the snow. After a half hour I saw the fortress. My entrance was to the back. 


End file.
